<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chemistry by idkyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362437">Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkyo/pseuds/idkyo'>idkyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinky, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkyo/pseuds/idkyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been the top student in your chemistry class, but lately you've been having trouble focusing. The cocky smirks, the way his eyes are constantly on your skin, how he stands a little too close when you're both in lab. You're grades are slipping and so is your restraint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have any spicy haikyuu! prompts lmk. You can request readerxcharacter or even characterxcharacter, I write it all. I wrote this because I think I'm out of spicy fics to read. This being said, if you have any good ones, lmk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't even halfway through the school year and you had had enough.</p><p>It wasn't your course load that was currently causing your anxiety to run laps around your brain, nor was it the impending threat of finding a good university for next year. All of those things weren't of any concern to you, you had your plans for your future all lined up and your course load was difficult but not overwhelming. No, the reason you hadn't gotten a 100 percent in Advanced Organic Chemistry, which was probably the hardest science course that your school offered, was Kuroo Tetsurou.</p><p>The volleyball player who had somehow managed to balance his work and play enough to be smart enough to be enrolled in the same class as you, was making your Chemistry life hell. It was his fault that you had missed minor notes that the professor had given about polar additions and elimination reactions, it was his fault that you would mess up your titration in the lab and have to stay an hour longer just to repeat your experiment. You were truly at your wits end when it came to the snotty sonofabitch, and you were positive that if he didn't stop fucking with you, you would have no choice but to kill him to restore you former concentration. It wasn't that you thought that Kuroo was a bad person, you had seen how he interacted with his teammates on the volleyball court when you went with friends to support the school. He was intimidating but overall friendly to others, but not to you. The only reason for this that you could think of, was that he was purposely trying to steal the number one ranking from you in class, why else would he constantly taunt you?</p><p><br/>
You had just taken a test when he approached you outside of the door.</p><p><br/>
"Ahh how did you do y/n-chan?" he said, throwing a heavy arm around your shoulders that were already supporting the weight of your book bag.</p><p><br/>
"Get off of me and don't call me that." you grumbled, slipping out of his grasp. You were upset and angry at the test you just took, you missed at least 3 of the questions, that would bring your score down to at least a 96%.</p><p><br/>
"Aww didn't go so good did it?" He laughed, still walking beside you but respecting your space by walking right outside of your personal bubble.</p><p><br/>
"Why would I tell you?" As you walked down the front steps of the building you were getting more and more annoyed by the tall, annoying boy who was still wearing a sly grin as he poked fun at your academic stress.</p><p><br/>
"Aww. If you tell me how you think you did, I'll tell you how I feel about it." He bargained, getting close enough to bump his shoulder against yours.</p><p>"I don't care how you did. I'm going home now, goodbye." You said curtly, turning down the street to start the walk to your house.</p><p>"I'll walk you and in return you can tell me what you think you missed." He said, once again falling into step beside you. You let out a huff of annoyance, your patience was wearing thin. You had already had a bad day and you didn't need stupid Kuroo to make it worse by rubbing his superior score in your face.</p><p>"That won't be necessary. Goodbye" You said again, trying to lengthen and quicken your strides to get away from him.</p><p>"Come on!" He groaned, unfortunately having no problem catching up with you on his long, endurance trained legs. "My house is close to yours anyways." He said.</p><p>You stopped.</p><p>"How do you know where I live?" You bit out, the words leaving your mouth with a clearly aggressive tone. Kuroo just laughed and patted your head, to which you swatted at his hand.</p><p>"I've seen you walk to school before, it's hard to not know when you live less than a block from me."</p><p>You tried to think back to any time that you might've seen him enter or leave any houses close to you. You couldn't, you couldn't think of a single instance.</p><p>"You're lying." You stated confidently, you simply didn't believe him and you weren't about to put up with his bullshit on your way home if you didn't have to.</p><p>"Fine" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat. "I don't live near you anymore, but Kenma does and he skipped school today. I need to make sure he's still alive."</p><p>Which one of his friends was Kenma, you had heard the name at a volleyball game once, but you weren't sure which one it was. Was it the super tall silver haired one, the short one with the brown hair, the one with the weird mohawk thing? There were just too many possibilities to which one Kenma could be. But in all honesty, you didn't really care. The less human that Kuroo seemed to you, the easier it would be to crush him in academics.</p><p>"Why don't you just call him?" You asked, wanting to know the reason why he couldn't just leave you alone to walk home in peace.</p><p>"He won't pick up, especially if he's in the middle of a game."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Your response was followed by a pregnant pause. You weren't about to say anything to interrupt it, despite the small amount of awkwardness that it brought.</p><p>"Sooo," Kuroo dragged out, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his uniform slacks "You really aren't gonna tell me how your test went."</p><p>"No." you restated, firm on your stance of silence. Kuroo just groaned and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>".......<em>wouldn't be so stubborn then would you</em>." you caught the tail end of the sentence and stopped walking again.</p><p>"What did you say?" You glared at him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. You had been told that your glare was truly terrifying, and for 'how pretty your normal face was' was a shocking sight to see.</p><p>After the initial shock of seeing you like that for the first time, Kuroo just grinned his normal stupid smirk and laughed, totally undermining the severity of your face. He leaned in close, his face taking on its own look of scariness.</p><p>"I'll tell you what you want to know, when you tell me what I want to know." He said in a much darker than usually tone, his words taking on a gravelly quality you didn't normally hear. Without being able to stop it, you felt your cheeks turn red. This was the first time Kuroo had spoken to you with an intensity that was more than teasing and you were shocked into silence.</p><p>"N-nevermind I didn't really want to know anyways" you mumbled and continued walking again, aiming your gaze at the sidewalk in front of you so your hair would obscure your face from his view.</p><p>All he did in response was laugh again before once again joining you in pace as you tried to hurry home.</p><p>"You're quite cute when you're angry, you know that?"</p><p>'<em>What the fuck did he just say to me?</em>' you thought, '<em>the fucking audacity of this man!</em>'</p><p>You chose to say nothing in return. You were almost to your house and you could practically taste the sweet sweet flavor of freedom from Kuroo Tetsurou. You once again tried to walk even faster, you're legs not used to going this fast slightly burning and asking you to slow the fuck down. You knew that no matter how fast you walked, you wouldn't be able to escape the unwanted company, he was in stellar shape. Literally the epitome and picture of health with his tall, muscled frame. He had no trouble keeping up with you, and you could tell that this was like a walk in the park to him. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't hear Kuroo's casual warning of 'hey watch out for that hole in the pavement' until you were already falling to the ground, your palms scraping against the pavement in reflex to catch yourself. Unfortunately, you weren't quick enough and not only did your palms get scratched and slightly bloodied, you felt a small scrape on your cheek bone from a rock on the ground.</p><p>"Dammit" You cursed in pain, slowly and carefully pushing yourself onto your knees with your beat up hands.</p><p>"Here let me help," Kuroo offered, reaching out and pulling you up back to a standing position. As soon as you were up on your feet, you quickly slipped out of his grasp.</p><p>"Thank you." You quickly said, brushing your palms against your skirt, wincing when you felt the cuts on them sting.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He asked, you looked at his face, searching for any hint of malice and finding none.</p><p>"Yes." You sighed, trying to ignore the feeling that you wanted to cry. "thank you for your help. If you don't mind, I should be getting home." You said, your eyes locked on your feet in embarrassment. This would've all been much easier if Kuroo hadn't been so genuinely concerned for you.</p><p>"Why don't you let me get a band-aid for your cheek. Kenma's house is literally right there." He said, pointing to a house not more than 50 feet away from where you were.</p><p>"No, really I'm fine. Thank you for your help. Goodbye." You rushed out, turning on your heel you tried to make a fast escape, avoiding the hole that you had just tripped over.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Kuroo said, his voice rising as his hand reached out and wrapped around one of your wrists.</p><p>You froze, the feeling of your enemy touching you so intimately shocking you long enough to let him pull you back towards him.</p><p>"Your hands are cut up too." He said, his brows slightly furrowed in thought. Before you could protest any further, Kuroo had you gently by the arm and was pulling you after him towards his friends house.</p><p>“Really Kuroo, I’m ok.” You said, trying and failing to stop the two of you. You ended up just going with it, not wanting to hesitate too much and end up with another face full of sidewalk.</p><p>Once you got to the door of the house, Kuroo pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock.</p><p>“Kenma I’m here and I have company!”</p><p>You blushed, you weren’t company, you were pretty much a hostage. There was no response to Kuroo’s call, but seeing as Kuroo’s focus didn’t stray from treating your hands, you assumed that Kenma rarely responded to Kuroo. He pulled you through the house and up the staircase to the second floor.</p><p>“Let me check that he’s decent first,” Kuroo said, and left you to stand awkwardly outside of Kenma’s room. You head indistinctive conversation inside of the room, accompanied by the sounds of some video game. You stood silently outside of the door, wondering if you should take your chances and run while Kuroo was distracted and out of your sight. You wondered how far you could get before he caught up. Could you make it to your house? Probably not. Kuroo had to be pretty fast with how athletic he was, he was the volleyball team’s captain for a reason.</p><p>‘And it isn’t his amazing ability to get along with people without irritating the shit out of them.’ You thought.</p><p>“You know you have to get more sleep than that Kenma!”<br/>
“Calm down. I didn’t know you were my mother.” The voice you presumed was Kenma’s said in a flat, dry, tone.</p><p>You heard shuffling in the room. The door swung open to reveal a slightly messy, unlit room with a small figure sitting in front of a tv with a gaming console connected to it.</p><p>“This is y/n Kenma. Y/n, Kenma”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Kenma said, not looking up from his game to greet you.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me into your home. It’s nice to meet you too.” You muttered back politely, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation.</p><p>“Ok, the medical supplies are right in here.” Kuroo said, waving you into a small bathroom that was connected to Kenma’s room. Kuroo had pulled out the band-aids and the antiseptic spray. “Sit.” He said, pointing to a toilet that, thank god, had its lid down.</p><p>You hesitantly followed his directions, half of you suspicious of the boy that constantly taunted you throughout class, and the other half of you stubborn to follow any direction coming from him. You sat down, figuring that the fastest way to get htis all over with was to just go with the flow and bit your cheek to prevent any nasty comment that might provoke him to torture you further.</p><p>He worked quickly and gracefully, assisting you with washing out the small cuts and wrapping them in white gauze. You made sure to find a spot on the wall to stare at, as Kuroo’s eyes intently watched your skin as he took care of you. You wanted to shrink down and die of embarrassment with how softly he was handling you, as if he was afraid of breaking you like you were a porcelain doll. You couldn’t ignore the light jolts you felt up your arms as you swore his fingers teased the backs of your hands, as if he was trying to see if he could get a reaction from you. Your teeth were silently digging into the tip of your tongue, almost hard enough to draw blood to prevent an embarrassed blush from seeping onto your face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he patted the backs of your hands and announced that his handiwork was finished. You couldn’t have been more eager to leave.</p><p><br/>
You sprung up from your seat and slightly bowed.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you for your help. I’ll be going now.” You said quickly, your voice surprisingly very even and calm. You tried to make your way past Kuroo’s large frame, but ended up getting caught by the wrist by his grasp once again.</p><p><br/>
“Wait,” He said, bringing a final bandaid up to your face. “You still have this one” He gently pressed his fingers against your cheekbone as he adhered the bandage to your face. This time, you couldn't avoid his eyes, the hazel colored irises bearing into yours sent a small shiver down your spine, one that, thank god, you could hide. Once he’d placed the band-aid on your face, he let his hands fall back down to his sides. And for once, you saw a look of uncertainty enter his usually overly confident eyes.</p><p><br/>
What was happening? This was all very weird.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you.” You said, stepping away from him and finally making it out of the bathroom door. “Thanks for the help.” You repeated as you tried to hurry out of the house, by the time you’d made it to the front door you couldn't hear any other movement in the house and you assumed that Kuroo was still standing where you had left him. You didn’t waste any time in slipping out of the house and hurrying home, hyperaware to avoid any cracks in the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p> </p><p>“y/n”</p><p>You turned around at the sound of a quiet voice in the hallway, turning to see none other than Kenma Kozume. You wondered what the quiet, slight framed boy wanted. You hadn’t seen Kuroo since you were in class with him this morning. Even Kuroo was what Kenma was asking about, he was definitely asking the wrong person, asking you.</p><p>“Yes?” you asked, keeping a quiet, calm tone to match the boys.</p><p>“Kuroo told me that you are good at school.”</p><p>Your eyes widened at the unexpected comment.</p><p>“Umm...thank you I suppose?” it came out as more of a question. Kenma shook his head, a light blush gracing his cheeks. You could tell that he was clearly uncomfortable with talking to people.</p><p>“No… what I meant to say was, you’re in an advanced mathematics class this year right?”</p><p>“Yes.” You nodded, wondering why he was asking.</p><p>“Kuroo wants me to get a tutor so my grades don’t slip during volleyball.” He said.</p><p>“Why doesn't Kuroo tutor you?” You asked, by now you were both walking down the hallway on the way to your next class.</p><p>“Kuroo doesn’t want to tutor me in math, he says it's hard enough to try and get me to do my science schoolwork.”</p><p>You nodded, oddly content with the idea that Kuroo, the usually cool-headed guy that constantly irritated you, got frustrated when trying to help his friend with math.</p><p>“I see.” You said, “I’m not sure that I would be the best to help you though, you might want to ask someone in the class with you. I’m sure they would be happy to help you.”</p><p>Kenma seemed to pick up the hint that you weren’t interested in helping him so he nodded and walked away with a “thanks anyways”. You felt kind of bad for rejecting the shy boy, you knew that it probably took a lot of convincing himself to just come up and talk to you, but you really didn’t have the time or energy to help him right now, and the fact that Kuroo was the one to suggest you to him put you even more on edge.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>“So Kenma told me that you refused to be his tutor.” Kuroo whispered across the lab table while the professor explained how to properly perform the lab for the extraction of caffeine from tea leaves. You ignored the annoying man and tried to concentrate on writing notes in the margins of your procedures handout.</p><p>“He might fail without a good tutor” He whispered again, you wanted to break a test tube over his head and slap him. At least he was only whispering though, if he was taunting you like usual you wouldn’t have been able to listen to the lab instructions.</p><p>“Shh” You whispered back curtly, pressing a finger to your lips to really drill the point in. Kuroo just grinned and winked at you, writing down what the professor was saying without even looking down at his paper to do it.</p><p>The professor released you all to do your experiments, unfortunately this meant that you had to share a station with Kuroo now, instead of just having to listen to his pathetic attempts at guilt tripping you.</p><p>Yay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t believe it. Halfway through the experiment, while the professor wasn’t looking and your attention was on helping a classmate, Kuroo managed to ruin your experiment. You swore you could prove it, magnesium sulfate doesn’t just put itself into your methylene chloride solution. It was sabotage to his own experiment and you were livid. You had done the majority of the work anyways and all Kuroo had done the whole lab period was make remarks about how poorly Kenma was doing in his math class.</p><p>As soon as you had realized what had happened, you felt like crying. Crying and killing Kuroo. The professor asked what was wrong and Kuroo acted like he had no clue how the experiment had gone awry, apologizing to you and the professor. He told the professor it must’ve been completely his fault.</p><p>“I’ll stay late and fix it, there’s no need for y/n to pay for my mistake”</p><p>“No, no,” the professor said, waving his hand “This is both of your experiment. You can stay late and redo it together.”</p><p>You gaped at the professor but didn’t dare to speak against him. He walked away.<br/>
“What a bummer,” Kuroo said, flashing you with a smirk before he began to prepare to do the lab all over again.</p><p>‘<em>I’m going to kill him</em>’ you thought.</p><p>At least two hours later, the professor expressed that it was past lab hours and that he didn’t mind if you stayed and completed your lab, the janitors could lock up behind you. And he left. Just like that, the professor abandoned you with Kuroo in the lab, which was already a huge mistake waiting to happen simply due to the fact that you were a girl and there was no way you could overpower Kuroo if a situation arose, not to mention you hated him and the idea of jumping out of the window was getting more appealing by the second.</p><p>You were preparing your solution for the second time that day, you could feel Kuroo’s eyes glued to you as he sat back and enjoyed not helping. You told him that you would do this step alone so he didn’t ruin it again. You were swirling the mixture in your erlenmeyer flask when in the corner of your eye, you saw Kuroo stand. You didn’t give him any attention and tried to focus back on your task as he stood behind you, placing his hands on the table on either side of you.</p><p>“You know he doesn’t stand a chance without you helping him?” He murmured. His breath hot against the back of your neck.</p><p>You were used to this kind of teasing. It was what he normally did, but normally there was a classroom full of kids to help control the tension. Now, it was just you and him and there was nothing to stop you from lashing out at him.</p><p>“Why don’t you just help him” You snapped, your eyes and hands remaining steady despite the bitter bite to your voice.</p><p>Kuroo chuckled, the sound seemingly vibrating through the air and down your spine. You were able to suppress the shiver you felt.</p><p>“Kenma can be…. Difficult to put up with. I don’t want to help him with a whole nother subject. One is enough for me.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re not a very good friend. What makes you think I’d be able to tolerate him.”</p><p>“You tolerate me pretty well.” He whispered, his breath fanning out against the nape of your neck again. You briefly closed your eyes, willing your stomach to be still as it threatened to turn again. You couldn't believe how badly your body was betraying you. Your sworn enemy comes within five feet of you and instead of acting in revolt it was anxious for his touch.</p><p>“Well. You must be delusional, because I hate you.” You stated simply, setting your solution aside to strip.</p><p>“Aww, now that’s not nice.” Kuroo pouted as you slipped under his arm to move across the lab station, trying to put more distance between the two of you. He casually leaned against the table, his long legs stretching out across the floor. Your eyes couldn't help but glance to his arms which were nicely flexed as he supported himself against the station.</p><p>“I don’t care.” You mumbled, sitting down and looking back down at your data sheet to distract yourself.</p><p>“Is there really nothing I could do to convince you to tutor him?” Kuroo asked, pushing himself off of the table and stepping closer to where you had sat down. He leaned down and rested his chin on your shoulder, putting his face dangerously close to yours.</p><p>“Get away from me idiot.” You growled, you were running out of patience, and no one wanted to see what would happen when you finally hit your breaking point.</p><p>“Oh? Am I making you uncomfortable?” He teased, turning to look into your eyes from less than a foot away.</p><p>Your body was finally on your side, you weren't anxious or blushing, all you felt was annoyance. You didn’t respond, which somehow provoked him further.</p><p>“Do you find me attractive y/n”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aww. Couldn’t you let me down nicely?” He grinned, tilting his head and resting it against his palm, somehow he’d pulled his chair right up beside yours and sat down, all while maintaining his position right next to you.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You know what I think.” He whispered, his lips now suspiciously close to your ear. “I think that the only reason you don’t want to tutor Kenma is because you know I’ll be there. And you’re far too into me to be able to concentrate on Kenma.”</p><p>You took a deep breath, not even willing to consider the validity of that statement. You turned to Kuroo, your nose almost brushing his as you looked into his eyes.</p><p>“Kuroo, if you don’t back the fuck off now, I will scream for help.”</p><p>“You feel endangered y/n?” Kuroo asked, his cool facade falling temporarily, genuinely worried that he was making you scared.</p><p>You mentally rolled your eyes, you didn’t feel endangered but there was no way you would tell him that.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try to find out.” You said, and somehow, as if he knew that you felt safe with him, that cocky, sly grin made its way back onto his lips.</p><p>“So you’re gonna scream for me?”</p><p>The words took you by surprise, so much so that your mouth dropped open in an inaudible gasp.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck you body for betraying me once again.</em>’ you thought as a blush fought its way onto your face. You weren’t able to reply, your brain was short circuiting and all you could do was look away from his razor sharp gaze and try to focus on some lame science poster behind his head.</p><p>Kuroo took your silence as a victory and leaned closer to you, his lips once again just barely brushing the back of your ear.</p><p>“Do you think anyone would be able to hear you scream?”</p><p>‘<em>Shit</em>’ you thought. The feeling in your stomach getting stronger by the second. You weren’t about to lose this fight. Not against the person you hated most in this school, not against the person who was the reason you had to spend your wednesday night making up a lab.</p><p>You sighed, this wasn’t defeat, this was simply you losing a battle to win the war.</p><p>“Kuroo, if I tutor Kenma will you shut the fuck up and stay away from me for the rest of the lab?”</p><p>You saw the look of surprise mixed with embarrassment on his face. He was probably baffled at how you could maintain composure where most people your age would melt into a puddle of hormones.</p><p>“....I guess so. If you want to take all of the fun out of it.”</p><p>And just like that, he was quiet for the rest of the evening.</p><p>‘<em>Damn’ </em>you thought, ‘<em>I really should’ve tried that sooner</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>***************************</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having me in your home” You said as you bowed to Kenma. It had been only a day since you had been forced to stay late at school to make up a lab that Kuroo had sabotaged, and you were awkwardly standing in the entryway to Kenma Kozume’s house.</p><p>“Of course” Kenma mumbled, his eyes not meeting yours as he turned and motioned for you to follow him up the stairs.</p><p>“It’ll just be us if that’s okay with you, Kuroo has practice.” Kenma said as he took a seat on the floor.</p><p>“That’s actually preferred” you replied, you wondered why Kenma wasn’t at practice, did he quit the team? “Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?” You asked, hoping that you wouldn’t be overstepping any boundaries by doing so.</p><p>“Coach told me I could. If my grades slip I’d have to quit volleyball.” He said as he picked up his math homework and set it in the center between the two of you.</p><p>“Ah.” was all you said in return before silently picking up the papers and inspecting the problems on them.</p><p>You began to teach Kenma how to do his math homework and help him straighten up his notes that were filled with small sketches of video game characters, a few that you recognized but most of them not. As you worked, you found Kenma to be a much preferred study partner to Kuroo, he was quiet and respectful and you found yourself to be growing very comfortable in his presence. You sensed he was doing the same with the way that he slowly warmed up to you. As it turned out, the two of you were quite similar. It made you wonder how Kenma was able to put up with Kuroo and his antics all of these years.</p><p>Before you knew it, it was almost dark and you had spent the better half of your afternoon with Kenma, tutoring him. You were just about to start the next chapter when you heard the door open downstairs.</p><p>“Kenma! I’m here! How was your studies?”</p><p>You tensed at Kuroo’s voice for some reason. Perhaps because being with someone as chill as Kenma for the last couple of hours lowered the guard that you kept up around people like Kuroo, perhaps because of the tension that had been between the two of you since leaving the lab on wednesday, you didn’t know.</p><p>Kenma didn’t reply, he was deeply concentrating on solving a problem you had put before him and he wasn’t going to stop simply because Kuroo was there. The sound of Kuroo’s footsteps made their way up the stairs and stopped at the door.</p><p>“Oh, y/n, you’re still here. What a lovely surprise.” Kuroo practically purred. You turned your head to look at him. His hair was still wet, at least you hoped it was water and not sweat. Somehow the shower had done nothing to help his chronic case of bedhead. Your eyes quickly glanced across his face, trying desperately not to fixate on the beads of water that were managing to roll down his neck from his hair.<br/>
“Kenma and I have been very busy.” You stated, turning back to your student. Kuroo made his way across the room and sat down across from you and Kenma.</p><p>“Is that so?” He asked. Kenma nodded.</p><p>“I think I’ll be able to pass my quiz tomorrow.” You smiled, knowing that that was probably the biggest compliment you would get out of Kenma for the day.</p><p>“And all thanks to y/n. Kenma, don’t you think you should show your thanks to her and buy us all dinner?” Kuroo suggested, and before you had any time to protest, Kenma nodded.</p><p>“Yes, what would you like for dinner?” He asked, turning to you. You looked down at Kenma with a smile, you hadn’t known him for more than two days now but you couldn't help but feel like he was the little brother you never had. Perhaps it was the facts that despite you being a girl, you were still almost 3 inches taller than him, perhaps it was in your nature to want to protect and care for the younger boy. Who knows.</p><p>“I’d be happy with whatever you choose.” Kenma just nodded in response before turning to Kuroo and asking him what he wanted, he responded with the name of some place you’d never heard of.</p><p>“Kuroo that’s 20 minutes away from here, it’ll take me forever to get there and back.”</p><p>“Kenma!” Kuroo groaned, “I really want it and y/n would love their ramen.” He turned to you, “it’s literally the best food you’ll ever have!”</p><p>“Ugh. Do you really want that y/n?” you shrugged, you didn’t really mind. Your parents weren’t home so if you didn’t eat out you would have to go home and make something for yourself.</p><p>“It’s up to you Kenma, I’ll be happy with whatever.” You said, smiling at an irritated Kenma.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go. But only because she wants it, not you” he huffed, pointing an angry finger at Kuroo.</p><p>“Works for me, I get fed either way.” Kuroo grinned, leaning back on his palms as Kenma got up and got ready to go get the food.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming with me?” Kenma asked him, waiting expectantly by the door.</p><p>“Me? I just got out of practice. I’m exhausted!”</p><p>“I’ll go with you Kenma.” You offered, standing up and reaching for your coat.</p><p>“No. That won’t do,” Kuroo interrupted, “I have some chemistry homework I need help on, I figured I could ask you since you were already here helping Kenma.”</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of Kenma going out alone.” You said, putting one arm into your jacket.</p><p>“Kenma’s fine.” Kuroo stated, pulling your arm back out of the jacket and receiving a death glare from you.</p><p>“No, I don’t want him going alone, look at him. He’s vulnerable.” You said, pulling your arm away from Kuroo and once again putting it into your jacket.</p><p>“Hey.” Kenma said, clearly irritated and embarrassed by your words. “I can go alone. I’m not some kid.”</p><p>You frowned when he said that, “Kenma, that’s not what I meant, I mean tha-”</p><p>“It’s no big deal.” He said, his usual flat tone back again, “I’ll be back in an hour. Bye.”</p><p>You sighed. Fighting with Kenma seemed useless, it was one thing that he and his best friend actually had in common.</p><p>“You could’ve let me go with him ya know. I get that you don’t have to worry about going out alone at night, but Kenma is a lot smaller.” You grumbled, you couldn’t help but want to blame the fact that Kenma was now mad at you on Kuroo. It was easier to blame Kuroo than to accept that you hurt Kenma’s feelings by calling him vulnerable.</p><p>“Kenma’s fine,” He shrugged, stepping closer to you and trapping you against the door. “Plus, if you went with him who would help me with my chemistry?”</p><p>You scoffed and pushed him back by the shoulders, purposefully avoiding touching his chest.</p><p>“Why would you need my help. I thought you were the smartest student in our year?”</p><p>Kuroo just smirked and took a seat on the edge of Kenma’s bed.</p><p>“Jealous much?” He said, earning another glare from you.</p><p>“Even if you were smarter than me, I still wouldn’t be jealous of you.”</p><p>Ignoring your little insult, Kuroo laid back onto the mattress and sighed.</p><p>“So, it seems like you and Kenma get along well.” He said, side eye-ing you to see your reactions.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s a lot like me.”</p><p>“Stubborn?”</p><p>“No asshole. Cool.” You said sticking your tongue out at him, taking him by surprise with the childish action.</p><p>“So if I started acting more like Kenma you would like me more?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in wonder. He reminded you of a little kitten, you had to remind yourself that he was actually your least favorite person ever to distract yourself from the thought of finding Kuroo Tetsurou….cute.</p><p>“Perhaps” You mumbled, resuming the position that you’d had on the floor before Kenma had left. “Now, do you actually have homework or were you lying because you’re a lazy asshole that just wanted to bully me while Kenma left?”</p><p>“Ahh. I do have homework, the bullying was just a plus.” He said, rolling over and digging through his bag. He pulled out a thick binder and opened up to reveal surprisingly neat notes.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like you need any help. All of these notes look perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah…. the bullying was just too good to pass up.”</p><p>You gaped at the volleyball captain.</p><p>“You little shit! You don’t need help at all do you? Tell the truth!”</p><p>Kuroo let out the biggest laugh you’d ever seen him let out, clutching his stomach and rocking back onto the mattress again.</p><p>“I hate you.” You bit out. “I’m going to catch up to Kenma.” You jumped up and started to leave, maybe if you ran you could catch him at the bus station.</p><p>“Wait!” Kuroo said between breaths, his hand was outstretched towards you and his body was moving to block you from the door. “I don’t need help, but I still don’t want you to go. Especially since it’s dark now.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you. You knew that I would actually try and help you! You lied. I can’t help that I’m a nice person who was going to help a failing kid pass the class!”</p><p>When you said that, Kuroo’s face fell. Gone was the smirk he usually sported, in its place was that weird kind of scary look that you’d seen in the lab earlier that week.</p><p>“Now listen here Princess.” he said, his voice low and even “just because you’re top of the class doesn’t mean you’re any smarter than I am.”</p><p>You weren’t amused with this little act anymore. You were mad. The fucking audacity he had to act like that.</p><p>“Really, cus last time I checked, I was.” You said, matching his intensity with your own.</p><p>He chuckled. His body moving closer to yours. You automatically wanted to move back, but your brain willed you to not yield. Not anymore, this punk was gonna learn his place.</p><p>“You care to test that?”</p><p>“Bring it on.”</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>“The rules are simple. If we both get a question right or wrong, nothing happens. If you get it right and I get it wrong, you can make me do one thing. And I have to do it. If you get it wrong and I get it right. I get to make you do something.”</p><p>The game sounded risky. He could make you do something totally embarrassing then share it with the whole school… but you could do that to him as well. Plus, it’s not like you were going to get any wrong anyways. You knew the material inside and out.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Kuroo drew the first flash card.</p><p> </p><p>“AN ION OR MOLECULE THAT DEPARTS WITH A PAIR OF ELECTRONS DURING A REACTION”.</p><p> </p><p>You both wrote your answers down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Show.” You said, turning your paper around to show what you had written. ‘Leaving group’ you wrote.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at at Kuroo’s</p><p> </p><p>‘subsidant ion’</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>He got the very first one wrong?</em>’ you thought ‘<em>he must be playing, what’s he trying to do here?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m wrong.” Kuroo admitted, tutting in disappointment. “What shall I do?”</p><p> </p><p>You stared at him blankly.</p><p><br/>
“Admit that you’re a stupid asshole.” You said, content with your request but still hesitant to what his ulterior motive was.</p><p>“I’m a stupid asshole.” Kuroo repeated. Keeping his eyes eerily locked on yours the whole time he said it. “Shall we continue the game?”</p><p>That’s how it went for the next ten minutes, Kuroo constantly kept getting them wrong and it was starting to piss you off. You didn’t know what he was trying to do, but it was clear that he was trying to fuck with you somehow. You wanted to know when the other shoe was going to drop, yet every time he got one wrong he would ask you for a task, and then do it without saying another word.</p><p>After what had to have been the thirtieth question Kuroo got wrong, you snapped.</p><p>“What the hell are you trying to do anyway?” You snapped. Glaring at a relaxed looking Kuroo.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he grinned ‘innocently’ “I’ve just been playing the game.”</p><p>“You’re purposely getting them wrong and you know it.” You growled. Your frown deepened as his smirk grew.</p><p>“No. I’m not.”</p><p>“Fine. If you’re not gonna actually try to win, neither am I.” You announced and drew the next card.</p><p>‘A CHEMICAL REACTION IN WHICH ALL BOND FORMATION AND BOND BREAKING OCCURS IN A SINGLE STEP’</p><p>You wrote down the first thing to come to find.</p><p>“Show.” You said angrily before flipping your page around to reveal the words ‘functional groups’ you knew it was wrong, but if he wasn’t going to play the game right, neither were you.</p><p>“What a shame.” He said, slowly turning his paper around to reveal ‘concerted reaction’</p><p>‘What. the. Fuck.’ you thought. Your mouth actually dropped open. ‘That motherfucker’</p><p>Kuroo laughed and threw his paper away.</p><p>“I told you Princess. You let yourself get caught up in the game. You let me steal it right out from under your perfect little nose.”</p><p>You were almost as angry as you were a couple of days ago. You couldn’t believe you could be so smart but so stupid! You wanted to yell at the top of your lungs, you wanted to punt Kuroo through the small second story window in Kenma’s room. But as soon as you looked over and saw that smug grin on Kuroo’s face, you were able to regain your cool and begrudgingly ask.</p><p>“What shall I do?”</p><p>Without missing a beat he said, “give me a kiss.”</p><p>Once again you were left speechless.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” You spat, glaring at him.</p><p>“Ahh, but don’t you remember the rules.” He said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall behind him, stretching his torso out in a very tempting manner.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t think the rules would allow sexual harassment when I agreed to play.”</p><p>“Come on”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You have to.”</p><p>“No I don’t”</p><p>“Would you really call it sexual harassment if you agreed to it?”</p><p>The question hung in the air. You felt that familiar tug in your stomach, the faint feeling of a strongly not wanted arousal.</p><p>“I would never agree to it.” You insisted, turning your nose up at the thought and hoping that he couldn’t see through you. You couldn’t believe what was happening. Your biggest rival was telling you to kiss him…..and you wanted to.</p><p>“Do you really not feel comfortable with me?”</p><p>Your pride really couldn’t afford to yield at the moment. You had already been outwitted by the cat-like man in front of you, you really didn’t know if you could survive being kissed by him too.</p><p>“Choose something else.” you demanded. Crossing your arms over your chest and glaring at him. He just smirked as he rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>“All right” He said, returning his arms to the position they were in behind his head. “I want you to sit on my lap until Kenma returns.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” You gaped, shocked at the thought of having to occupy the man’s lap until Kenma finally got back.</p><p>“Come on. I promise I won’t touch….<em>unless you beg for it</em>.”</p><p>You couldn’t stop the blush from flooding your cheeks. The gears in your head were turning, you were far too stubborn to lose this shitshow of a game, but you were far too aware of your own limits to sit in the man’s lap for another 30 minutes. That along with the fact, you didn’t really trust him not to touch you. All he liked to do in the past was touch you!</p><p>After a good three minutes of thought, your stubbornness won out.</p><p>“Fine.” you spat, and carefully crawled towards him, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. You knew that he was expecting you to forfeit, and by actually doing this, you were gaining the upper hand again. You slowly placed yourself on his lap, trying to support the majority of your weight with your own legs on either side of his. The last thing you wanted was for him to get…..excited.</p><p>“You look so <em>pretty</em> all mad like this.” He said, coyly trying to wrap his hands around your hips. You swatted them away and glared.</p><p>“No touching.” you said, earning a laugh from him in return.</p><p>“You’re not gonna beg for it?” He taunted, leaning closer to you and staring into your eyes.</p><p>“No.” You replied, stubborn in your will to win.</p><p>“Not even if I do…..<em>this</em>?” He asked before lightly blowing air across your neck, effectively making you shiver.</p><p>“<em>S</em>-stop” You growled, feeling the redness in your cheeks worsen and your stomach tighten.</p><p>“What? Does princess not like it when I tease her like this?” he whispered before blowing another puff across the other side of your neck.</p><p>You didn’t say anything, only focused on preventing the shudder that threatened to track down your spine.</p><p>“I know that I can’t touch you Princess, but I can still move right?”</p><p>Kuroo moved his legs to where instead of straddling his lap, you were now sitting on the thickest part of his right thigh. He flexed the muscles and brought it up off of the bed, coming in contact with your clothed core.</p><p>“<em>Shit!</em>” You gasped, unable to stop yourself from letting out a breathy groan when his leg pressed up against you. “Don’t move!” You hissed, pressing your hands against his thigh to stop it from repeating the action.</p><p>“But I need to make myself comfortable don’t I?” He asked, bringing his thigh up again, only harder this time, seeking out your core more aggressively with his leg.</p><p>You tried to bite back the moan bubbling up at the back of your throat while also trying to prevent his leg from moving.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>” you breathed, pressing your eyes closed in embarrassment.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>…”Kuroo groaned, loving the feeling of your hips unconsciously lowering themselves onto his thigh. “What a dirty little mouth Princess. Too dirty for a pretty little thing like you. <em>Now,</em> why don’t you be a good girl and beg for me to touch you.”</p><p>“<em>N</em>-no.” You managed to stutter out. You refused to let yourself lose to this man, you would die before you let him touch you, even if it meant dying of sexual frustration in the very near future.</p><p>“<em>Tut tut….wrong answer Princess</em>.” Kuroo said, bringing his thigh up once again and rubbing it against you. You weren’t quick enough this time, and a short whine slipped out of your mouth as you threw your head back.</p><p>“Just say the word, and I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered, his lips ghosting the skin of your jaw. You so badly wanted to regain control, you couldn’t let him win. You would never live it down. You didn’t want to give in, but the torture of his muscled thigh against your clothed clit was too much to bear. You couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“<em>Fine.</em>” You hissed, expecting his hands to come down onto you as soon as you’d said it. When you felt nothing, you were surprised.</p><p>“That’s not the word I’m looking for and you know it Princess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“....please” You mumbled, turning your face away from him in shame. To make matters worse, all Kuroo did was raise his thigh back up to you and whisper.</p><p><br/>
“Please, <em>what?</em> Princess?”</p><p>You wanted to cry out of anger and frustration, but the feeling of his leg against you was too much to bear. You couldn’t risk losing it.</p><p>“Please….<em>touch me</em>.” You whimpered, the arousal thrumming through you too much to bear.</p><p>“<em>Ahh.</em>” Kuroo sighed as he left his lips drop against your neck. “That's a good girl.” He mumbled, licking and biting the sensitive skin.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” You sighed, the effort to maintain any shred of dignity, gone. “<em>Please touch me</em>.”</p><p>“Where do you want me to touch you Princess?” Kuroo asked, his strong hands skimming over your hip bones.</p><p>You grasped his wrist and brought it down to your core, which was still frustratingly clothed and dripping wet at this point.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah” Kuroo whispered, drawing his hand away from you, “Use your words Princess. Where do you want me to touch you? <em>Your pussy?</em>” He asked, his lips attaching themselves to your collar bone and biting hard enough to bruise.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh</em>!” You cried, the overwhelming need for him to touch you swallowing you whole. “<em>Yes!</em>”</p><p>“Then ask <em>nicely</em>.” Kuroo growled, his mouth not softening it’s harsh onslaught of attacks against your skin.</p><p>“Please touch <em>m</em>-my……”</p><p>“Touch what baby?”</p><p>“Touch my pussy Kuroo!” You yelped as his teeth pressed themselves against your left nipple through your school uniform that he was eager to rip off, leaving your breasts completely exposed to his hungry eyes.</p><p>Kuroo let out a deep groan against your neck.</p><p>“Thank you for asking nicely Princess.”</p><p>Before you could respond, he had ripped your undershorts and panties off of your body and had one hand up your skirt with two fingers circling your swollen clit.</p><p>“<em>Oh shit!</em>” you cried, pressing your face into his shoulder as he worked the tips of his fingers around the most sensitive part of your body.</p><p>Kuroo just grinned and took in the sight of you, he was sporting a raging boner against your stomach, but he was enjoying your pleasure far too much to consider his own at the moment.</p><p>“You're so wet Princess, so <em>nice and slippery</em>.” He groaned, loving the feeling of your soft cunt in his hand. Kuroo was hardly holding back. All he wanted to do was stretch you out before stuffing you with his cock. The only thing keeping him grounded were the hot, wet, little gasps leaving your lips as your hips ground against his fingers.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>… so good for me aren’t you baby. You like my fingers?” He asked, lightly rolling your clit between his two fingers and causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head.</p><p>“Ah!<em> Yes!</em> More….please” You gasped out, needing to feel stimulation from the inside before you went mad.</p><p>“Ohh, look at that,” Kuroo purred, “I didn’t even have to tell you to beg this time.” He jammed the first finger into you without warning. “<em>Yeah</em>… your tight little pussy takes my finger so well.” He groaned into your ear as he worked his finger in and out of you. His other hand was clutching your hips in an iron vice while his tongue worked on painting a mess of hickies and bite marks on your neck.</p><p>“<em>Please!</em>” You gasped out, needing his second finger to press inside you and stretch you further, “<em>more</em>.”</p><p>Kuroo obliged, not making you beg any more before slowly pressing his second finger into you before assuming a deadly pace of finger fucking you as you sat on his thigh.</p><p>“Oh..... <em>ohohohohohyesyesyesyes</em>.” You might have been crying at the overstimulation and abuse to your core, but you couldn’t help but want more from the dark haired stud fingering you to cloud nine.</p><p>“<em>Kuroo</em>.” You moaned, stilling yourself on his hands. You had been so focused on yourself that you had completely forgotten about him. Now that you were aware, you could feel his rock hard cock pressing against your front and red-hot desire flashed through you again.</p><p>Without a word you tore his t-shirt off of him and started to lick and bite his jaw, doing the same thing that he had done to you, to him. Your hand quickly reached into his pants and without hesitation grasped onto his cock and started stroking it just as fastly as he’d been finger fucking you, leaving him no time to adjust as you pumped him while leaving your own signature of bites on his neck and collar.</p><p>He only groaned, letting the deep sound reverberated through the two of you as his head spun from the absolute 0 to 100 speed you were going at.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>. You’re so good Princess.” He finally managed to grunt out, gathering your hair in his hands and pulling your head off of his neck so he could look into your eyes as you touched him.</p><p><br/>
“You like that?” You moaned, twisting your hand as your thumb flicked over the end, swiping the bead of precum off and down the thick shaft.</p><p>“Fuck yeah baby.” He said, looking deep into your eyes as he resumed his pace of fucking you with his digits.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>” you whined after forgetting how good his fingers felt inside of you. “<em>I need you Kuroo</em>.” You begged against his lips, still moving your wrist in gentle tugs at his cock.</p><p>“Does Kenma have any condoms?”</p><p>“I have some in my gym bag.” Kuroo groaned, removing his fingers from you so he could stretch across the bed and reach into the first pocket of his gym bag.</p><p>“I’m not gonna ask why you have those in there.” You said, rolling your eyes as Kuroo tore into one and rolled it onto himself.</p><p>“Good thing I did huh?” He asked, his arms returning to your body and circling your waist again. “You ready?”</p><p>“<em>Mhmm</em>.” You groaned, feeling so desperately empty without his fingers inside of you.</p><p>“Beg for it Princess.” Kuroo growled, his dick twitching as it sat at your entrance. You decided that you had already lost your dignity for the night and that there was no use to hold back now in an attempt to save any face. You reached out and put your hands on either side of Kuroo’s face, looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Kuroo. I need your cock so bad… please..... <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Kuroo had to halt a minute to keep himself from cumming before he even got inside you. When he was ready he lifted you up and slowly guided his cock into you, groaning at the intensity of your tightness.</p><p>“Such a good girl for me aren’t you Princess. You’re pussy was <em>made</em> for me wasn’t it?” He growled, pushing himself the rest of the way into you, letting you rest against his balls as he bottomed out inside of you.</p><p>“Yes.” You breathed, the delicious feeling of being so full was mind boggling and you could slowly feel yourself slipping into unintelligible words. “<em>Please...</em> fuck me. I’m ready”</p><p>With those words, Kuroo could no longer hold back. His fingers dug into your hips as he began to mercilessly fuck into you so fast that you guneienly thought you were gonna die and go to heaven with how good it felt.</p><p>All that could leave your mouth were strings of ‘yes please’ and ‘go harder’</p><p><br/>
“Shit. Princess, <em>such a good little girl for me aren’t you</em>. I own your little pussy don’t I? <em>Tell me who owns you Princess?</em>” Kuroo groaned, his hips snapping in and out of you as his dick reached impossibly deep inside.</p><p>“<em>You</em>.... You own me.” You cried, feeling the tip of his cock continuously hit your g-spot. You could feel your orgasm approaching fast and all you could do was hope that Kuroo was almost to his too.</p><p>His hips were starting to stutter and slow as he no doubt approached his end. He wanted to see you come undone before he lost it and came so he lifted quickly lifted you off of his dick and laid you down across the mattress, lifting one of your thighs up, he thrusted back down into you and resumed his attacks with a newfound power, his cock hitting you g-spot head on, every time.</p><p>“<em>Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck</em>! Kuroo! ....please fuck me!” You cried, your hips desperately trying to move to meet his frenzied thrusts as he groaned and slapped the outsides of your thighs.</p><p>You could feel your orgasm coming, you didn’t know if you could stop it.</p><p>“<em>Kuroo</em>,” You moaned a broken sound that was like music to his ears, “Kuroo I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>He quickened his face even further and wrapped his hand around your neck.</p><p>“Beg for it Princess. Come on.”</p><p>“<em>Please!</em> Please let me cum Kuroo!”</p><p>“Ok baby.” He said, reaching down and rubbing his fingers against your clit as his dick thrust in and out of your cunt. “<em>Cum for me Princess</em>”</p><p>Your vision went white as you threw your head back in one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had. You’d thought that Kuroo would be good in bed, but nothing could’ve prepared you for what you had experienced right then.</p><p>As you met your high, so did Kuroo. He let out a deep moan as he continued to ride out his high, still continuing to drill himself into you until he was almost completely soft. He finally pulled out of you and fell beside you on the mattress.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl when you finally obey me.” He purred. His arms dragging you closer to his naked now sweaty body.</p><p>Your head was still up in the clouds, and you weren’t even sure you would be able to make the walk home but you were aware that it was almost time for Kenma to be back.</p><p>“Get off of me so I can go take a quick shower.” You said, pushing Kuroo’s heavy off of your torso.</p><p>“So mean” he muttered. “Don’t forget that five minutes ago you were screaming that I owned your pussy.”</p><p>Thank god you back was to him, because despite all of the filthy acts you’d just taken part in, your face turned bright pink at his words.</p><p>“Yeah well, I guess I've already forgot..... you might have to remind me again.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Kuroo groaned as you sauntered off to the shower, letting his eyes drink in the sight of your bare ass as it moved to the bathroom. “I’m so glad I took chemistry this year.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>